Las siete cadenas
by miki26
Summary: El imperio Belkan cayó y un pacto entre los antiguos reyes se formó. Un pacto que será mantenido por sus descendientes hasta el día que llegue a ser cumplido. Nanoha pronto descubrirá secretos, sobre su familia que jamás se hubiera imaginado.
1. Prologo

"Las siete cadenas"Autor: miki

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha y Harry Potter y que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

Prologo

El paisaje era desolador, las llamas ardían destruyendo lo poco que quedaba de una de la más grandes ciudades del reino Belkan. Un joven caminaba entre los restos del lugar, ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo. A los edificios destruidos, a los cadáveres de los guerreros caídos, al igual que el de los cuerpos muertos de gente inocente que tubo la desgracia de encontrarse en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. Tampoco parecía afectarle la vista de los supervivientes, mucho de ellos heridos por la cruenta batalla que tubo lugar hace unas horas.

El joven solo caminaba ignorando a todo y a todos, al mismo tiempo que nadie parecía percibir su presencia. Como si fuera un espectro el joven solo caminaba ignorados por todos y sin ningún rumbo fijo. Pero es comúnmente dicho las apariencias engañan.

El extraño joven realmente tenía un destino, aún ni el mismo sabía donde se dirigía; solo sabía que tenía que estar en un lugar y que tenía que llegar cuanto antes. Era como si estuviera hechizado ya que pudiera pensar claramente se habría percatado que no sabía donde se encontraba y como había llegado a ese lugar. Sin embargo ahora su mente estaba plenamente concentrada en buscar el camino para llegar a aquel lugar desconocido en el que tenía que estar.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y si el joven no se hubiera encontrado en un estado parecido en un trance, se habría percatado que el tiempo parecía actuar de forma extraña. Que era imposible discernir cuanto tiempo había pasado si segundos, minutos o horas, pero para él actualmente solo le era importante llegar a ese lugar desconocido lo antes posible.

Finalmente al llegar a una zona cercana a las afueras de la ciudad, un par de voces se podía escuchar y el joven supo que había llegado a destino. Aceleró el paso hasta encontrarse con el origen de esas voces, que pertenecía a un hombre y mujer joven unos pocos años mayores que él. Al igual que ocurrió en las otras zonas de la ciudad ellos no parecían sentir su presencia y el joven se detuvo a observar en silencio.

El lugar era iluminado por las llamas que fueron causadas por un incontable número de batallas. En el suelo incrustadas un gran número de espadas pertenecientes a los miembros de las facciones de ambos lados de la guerra, la mayoría de esas espadas resquebrajadas por la batalla. De los edificios que antes ahí residían ahora solo quedaban escombros envueltos por las llamas.

Y en medio de esa desolación se encontraban esos dos jóvenes. Ambos enemigos y al mismo tiempo amigos, forzados a luchar por la crueldad del destino y por el deber que han heredado, aún así ahora había llegado el momento de la luchas… el fin de la guerra había llegado por fin, una guerra que había durado durante generaciones y esos jóvenes eran dos de los principales responsables.

–Claus– la voz de joven era hermosa y sus ojos bicolores miraban con calidez a su viejo amigo que se encontraba arrodillado a causa del cansancio y de las heridas producidas por su reciente batalla. "Gracias… Gracias, por todo lo que has hecho hasta hora, pero ahora debo irme."

Claus Ingvalt intentó con todas sus fuerzas elevarse, pero su cuerpo herido se lo impedía. Sus ojos se llenaban de desesperación ante la negativa de su cuerpo de obedecer sus ordenes.

–Por favor… Espera Olivie… Nuestra lucha aún…– hablo entre jadeos para intentar detener lo inevitable.

–¿Serás un buen rey y vivirás en paz con tú gente?– más que una pregunta, era una afirmación conociendo perfectamente al rey de Shutra y que sería incapaz de poner en peligro a su gente.

–De esta forma esta tierra no volverá a ser marchitada de nuevo con la guerra.– Claus escucho en silencio lo que sabía que era la última petición de su amiga. –Para ser siempre capaz de ver el cielo azul y las bellas flores.–

La desesperación se intensificó en el interior de Claus tenía que intentar, que Olivie cambiar de opinión; por lo menos intentar cambiar su opinión una última.

– ¡Por favor, espera aún no!–

Pero Olivie no fue disuadida.

–La cuna, debo ir…–

Y con esas últimas palabras se despidió, comenzó a andar en dirección a la cuna dando la espalda a su amigo, no sin antes levantar su brazo en forma de despedida.

–Olivie… yo…– fue lo único que atino a decir entre susurros Claus antes de elevar su vista al cielo y liberar un grito de angustia por haber fallado en salvar a su amiga, sus lágrimas fluyendo libremente por su rostro.

Y mientras tanto un joven que parecía permanecer desapercibido a todo el mundo, era el único testigo de lo que acababa de la tragedia que acababa de ocurrir.

En Privet Drive en el número cuatro vivía un joven muy especial. El nombre de ese muchacho era Harry Potter y aunque en apariencia era un chico común de catorce años, lo único que podía era destacar en él era su tamaño algo demasiado pequeño para alguien de su edad, también su vestimenta lo hacía resaltarse entre los demás ya que toda su ropa varias tallas demasiados grandes pero lo más llamativo en él era la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en su frente.

Hasta que cumplió once años siempre pensó que obtuvo esa cicatriz en un accidente de coche, pero la realidad era otra. Esa cicatriz fue provocada por una maldición, una maldición realizada por uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de todos los tiempos y que fue el causante de la muerte de sus padres. Irónicamente él cuando apenas había vivido un poco más de un año de edad él fue el causante de la caída del asesino de sus padres.

Con un jadeó Harry despertó de su sueño, su cuerpo bañado en un sudor frío.

El joven mago tardó unos momentos en recuperarse, aún así se sentía todavía desorientado por el extraño sueño que acababa de tener. Se sentó en el borde de la cama para intentar en orden sus pensamientos sobre ese sueño tan realista.

La reina Olivie… El rey Claus… La cuna… El reino belkan…

Era todo tan extraño, nunca había oído de esos nombres, de esos lugares y aún así le eran tan familiares como si siempre había sabido de ellos. Sin embargo le faltaba mucha información…

¿Qué era la cuna?

¿Dónde estaba el reino belkan?

El ojiverde sacudió su cabeza tenía que dejar en pensar en eso, era solo un sueño. Y aunque en su mente no hacía más que repetirse una y otra vez que era un sueño, que tenía que olvidar todo sobre ello; tenía la extraña sensación de que no podría convencerse de que era un simple sueño.

Desconocido a Harry un hombre observaba su habitación encubierto por las sombras de la noche.

El hombre había vivido mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo para su propio gusto. Estos últimos años de vida solo tenían un propósito para él, cumplir una promesa que había realizado hace, mucho, mucho tiempo. Hace trece años casi había fallado en mantener su promesa, pero esta vez no lo haría.

Su mirada se apartó momentáneamente de la casa del joven mago hacia en su mano, en ella se encontraba un collar en forma de cruz dorada, sin embargo esa cruz no es del mismo tipo que usan los cristianos, muy pocos conocerían la verdadera historia de ese tipo de cruz.

Cerrando su mano alrededor del collar lo volvió a ocultar.

Mirando una última vez la habitación de Harry, el hombre decidió que ya había llegado el momento de abandonar este lugar. Ya había comprobado lo que deseaba y pronto se reuniría con el muchacho, pero por ahora solo podía esperar; no había llegado el momento todavía de que ambos se encontraran y de que la verdad fuera desvelada.

Habiendo decidido ya su próximo movimiento abandonó el lugar, en ningún momento abandonando la seguridad de la oscuridad que ocultaba su identidad.

A miles de kilómetros de Inglaterra en otro país en la ciudad de Uminari una joven descansaba en su cama, agotada del entrenamiento que había realizado durante toda la mañana. El nombre de esa chica es Nanoha Takamichi, desde hacía casi cinco años que descubrió la existencia de la magia y desde aquel día su vida cambio para siempre.

Muchas aventuras había vivido durante estos años y algunas de ellas peligrosas. Una de esas aventuras casi le costo la vida y desde ese momento todo cambio. Ella sabía que su padre provenía de una familia con una larga historia con la lucha de espadas, su propio padre trabajo de guardaespaldas hasta que en uno de sus trabajos fue herido de gravedad; solo sus reflejos adquiridos por su entrenamiento le salvaron la vida.

Sin embargo nunca se pudo imaginar las verdaderas habilidades de su padre, cuando se recupero del accidente sus padres le dieron un ultimátum, si deseaba seguir con su trabajo tenía que entrenar con su padre; al principio creía que sería más fácil.

Como se equivocaba…

Ella había visto entrenar anteriormente a su padre y a sus hermanos juntos, no parecía el mismo estilo de lucha. Solo meses después descubrió que realmente era un estilo ligeramente diferente, el que había visto hasta ahora era solo enseñados a aquellos que no pertenecían a la familia. En cambio el que estaba siendo enseñada aunque parecido al otro era diferente, además solo los miembros de su familia podían aprenderlo; sus técnicas eran más veloces, más poderosas y si realizadas con una espada esas técnicas serían mortales.

Llevaba dos años entrenando y según su padre aunque ella tenía mucho talento todavía le quedaba mucho que aprender. Su cuerpo lleno de moratones le daba la razón a su padre, que hoy estuvo extrañamente exigente con su entrenamiento.

La melodía de su móvil se comenzó a escuchar en la habitación provocando un leve estremecimiento de la castaña, ante el inesperado sonido que llegó a sus oídos. Con pereza alzó su mano para coger el teléfono, con cuidado para evitar hacer algún movimiento que provocara que se cuerpo se volviera quejar; abrió el teléfono y observó quien la llamaba.

Fate

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios y ignorando las quejas de su cuerpo, acepto la llamada de teléfono de su mejor amiga.

–Fate-chan, ¿cómo estas?–

Durante unos segundos hubo silencio antes de que una voz se escuchará a través del teléfono.

–_Estoy bien Nanoha, ¿Y tú como te encuentras?… Te noto cansada.–_

Nanoha rascó su mejilla y rió suavemente, su amiga la conocía demasiado bien.

–Estoy bien… Estoy bien… Solo que hoy el entrenamiento con mi padre fue más duro de lo normal.–

–Ten cuidado… no te esfuerces demasiado, por favor –

–Nyahaha te preocupas demasiado, solo estoy un poco cansada.–

–_Muy bien, Nanoha.–_

La castaña sonrió al haber calmado a su amiga sobre protectora, entonces se percató que aún no sabía la razón

por la que había llamado a su casa.

–¿Por qué has llamado, Fate-chan?–

–_Quería saber si podría venir a cenar a mi casa hoy, Hayate, Arisa y Suzuka vienen también.–_

La sonrisa de Nanoha se agrando al escuchar las palabras de la rubia.

–Por supuesto, ¿a la misma hora que siempre?–

–_Si.–_

–Entonces, nos veremos en un rato.–

–Hasta luego, Nanoha–

–Hasta luego, Fate-chan–

Nanoha cerró el teléfono olvidando completamente el dolor y cansancio que sentía su cuerpo, de un salto salió de la cama hacia el suelo; pero unos segundo después de que sus pies tocaron el suelo de la habitación ocurrió algo, algo que no debería ocurrir.

Durante unos momentos su habitación pareció desaparecer, para ser substituido por un lugar muy diferente. En lo primero que se percató Nanoha era la destrucción, solo había ruinas envueltas por las llamas, unos momentos tardo Nanoha en percatarse en dos figuras que se enfrentaban la una a la otra; pero antes de que pudiera observar esas dos personas ella había vuelto a su habitación.

–¿Qué ha pasado?– Murmuró para sí Nanoha.

[ These well, my master?]

La voz de su dispositivo hizo comprender a la castaña, que en algún momento se había dejado caer arrodillada en el suelo.

–Estoy bien Raising Heart, no te preocupes.–

Pero no era verdad lo que decía, se encontraba confundida y atemorizada por lo que acababa de pasar. Quería contar a alguien lo que acaba de pasar, sin embargo algo en su interior había algo que se lo impedía.

Ahora agradecía que Fate la llamará para invitarla a cenar en su casa, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de su presencia y la de sus amigas.

La noche había llegado y Shiro Takamichi comenzaba su rutina habitual en el cierre de la cafetería.

Al principió no ocurría nada fuera de lo normal, como todos los días esperó a que los últimos clientes abandonaran la cafetería, antes de cerrarla con llave, se dirigió a la cocina a fregar los pocos vasos y platos que quedaban. Al terminar salió de la cocina para encontrarse alguien que no debería estar ahí.

–Rika…– murmuró Shiro al observar a una mujer joven de su misma edad sentada, en sus manos tenía un vaso lleno de un líquido de color ambar.

–Has cambiado Shiro, llevo varias horas vigilándote y no te has percatado de mi presencia.– Los ojos negros de la mujer se clavaron en el hombre delante de ella de forma acusatoria, para luego desviar su mirada hacia su bebida.

No hubo ninguna respuesta, solo un silencio aplastante.

–Su muerte te cambio y si su herencia muere, tú hija también cambiara.–

El cuerpo de Shiro se tensó por varios motivos al escuchar las palabras de la vieja mujer, sus ojos miraron atentamente a la joven castaña sin perder detalle, mientras que su habitual sonrisa desapareció; mostrando en su cara una expresión que no había tenido desde la última vez que trabajo de guardaespaldas.

–¿Por qué estas aquí Rika?–

La castaña soltó una carcajada antes de contestar.

–Verdaderamente has cambiado, si no te has percatado de lo que esta ocurriendo.– La mujer le dirigió una mirada claramente divertida al castaño. –Es mejor que te des prisa en descubrir lo que pasa, no vaya ha ocurrir la misma tragedia que hace trece años y sea tú hija quien sufra las consecuencias.–

Una vez más la cafetería se quedó en silencio, Shiro intentaba descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo y Rika solo observó con atención las acciones del antiguo guardaespaldas.

-Te aconsejo que aceleres el entrenamiento y que la ayudes con su magia. Después todo el problema que tuvimos que pasar para crear un escenario ideal para liberar todo el potencial que tenía, hay que reconocer que aparecieron ciertos elementos inesperados; aunque al final sirvieron para nuestro proyectos.-

Una mirada de choque apareció en la cara de Shiro, para que luego sus ojos fulminaran a la castaña.

–Entonces vosotros…–

–Sí, nosotros fuimos quienes nos encargamos de asegurarnos de que ese muchacho de que encontrara las Jewel Seed y de que obtuviera a Raising Heart. También fuimos los causantes del accidente de la nave que transportaba las Jewel Seed y finalmente colocamos una sugestión en la mente del muchacho que le diera a Raising Heart al primer usuario mágico que se encontrara; por supuesto nos teníamos que asegurar que el crío encontrara únicamente a tú hija, pero es fue fácil en esta ciudad apenas hay personas con habilidades mágicas. Fue una suerte que se hiriera antes de encontrar a tú hija, así había una razón valida para darle el dispositivo a Nanoha sin que nadie sospechara.–

–Todo este tiempo habéis manipulado todo.–

La castaña se encogió ante la acusación, aunque se podía observar cierta cólera en su mirada.

–Tal vez, pero no tienes el derecho a juzgarnos siempre hemos estado vigilando para asegurar la protección de Nanoha y todas las elecciones que ha hecho tú hija hasta ahora las ha hecho por su propia voluntad, no debido a nuestra interferencia. Mientras que tú siempre has mantenido el secreto sobre las habilidades que tenía tú hija, no permitiéndola elegir que hacer sobre su magia, si seguir viviendo una vida normal o…–

El ruido del choque de la palma de la mano de Shiro contra la mesa interrumpió a la castaña.

–No tenéis ningún derecho a criticar la forma en la que crío a mis hijos, recuerda que he abandonado cualquier relación con vosotros.–

La castaña se levantó y se dirigió en ningún momento mostrando estar intimidada, por el comportamiento agresivo de Shiro.

–Ya deberías de saber que es imposible romper lazos con nosotros mi querido Shiro, por cierto dile a Nanoha que cuide bien a Raising Heart ha sido mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora; estoy seguro que sí sigue así descubrirá muchos secretos que guarda en su interior, bye, bye.–

Y así abandonó el local, ignorando la mirada cargada de desprecio que le enviaba Shiro.

**N.A. **Bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que os guste la historia, como habéis visto es un crossover con Harry Potter y algunos elementos de Fate stay night colocaré un glosario al final de cada capitulo para aquellos que no han leído los libros de Harry Potter.

Os ruego tengáis clemencia si veis alguna falta de ortografía o gramática.

Y finalmente un saludo especialmente a NeoCervantes quien dio titulo a este fic y me ayudo con el sumario, Marye, kodashi, Rina, Rohn Mary, utau-mizuki por soportarme con mis desvaríos de mi historia -_-


	2. Capitulo 1

"Las siete cadenas"

**Autor**: miki

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha y Harry Potter y que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

Capitulo 1

Una vez más el joven de cabellos negros se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, de nuevo se sentía fuera de lugar como si no perteneciera a este sitio y aún así sabía que tenía una razón para estar en ese lugar, en ese momento preciso.

Sus ojos observaron el lugar donde se encontraba, con un simple vistazo ya se percató de que se encontraba en un dormitorio de gran espacio, las paredes estaban hechas de piedra maciza al igual que las casas hace siglos o también la de un castillo. Los muebles parecían estar hechos con las maderas de mejor calidad posible, al igual que el tallado de los adornos en la madera eran exquisitos; la calidad de las sabanas en la cama y las cortinas de la habitación eran de primera calida, sin duda alguna quien residía en esa habitación era de familia adinerada o pertenecía a algún tipo de nobleza.

En una de las mesillas algo llamo la curiosidad al joven moreno, un objeto que destacaba en esa habitación. Era un pequeño objeto cilíndrico, alargado y metálico. En la parte superior del objeto se podía una estrecha línea que casi recorría toda la longitud del cilindro y que parecía estar hecha de un material similar al vidrio.

Casi parecía un artefacto tecnológico muy avanzado o por lo menos demasiado avanzado en comparación con el resto de la habitación, que no mostraba ningún signo de artefacto electrónico y que parecía la habitación típica de una civilización que apenas ha tenido ningún avances tecnológicos.

Sin embargo el joven sabía mejor que llegar a una conclusión tan rápido, las apariencias pueden engañar muy fácilmente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió atrayendo la atención del joven. Por la puerta entraron dos figuras una de ellas era una niña de unos ocho años, la otra era una mujer a finales de sus años cincuenta y como paso la vez anterior su presencia parecía desapercibida para los recién llegados.

–Princesa, por favor debe tener más cuidado, no debe mostrar todas sus habilidades… Se va a poner en peligro.–

La niña considero en silencio las palabras de su sirvienta.

–Te equivocas, actualmente soy de más valor para ellos. Teniendo grandes habilidades de lucha, que teniendo las capacidades de un guerrero corriente.– los ojos bicolores de la niña mostraban una sabiduría más allá de los de los de sus años. – Ahora que me han acogido y han observado mis habilidades intentaran ponerme en contra de mi familia, mi país, mi gente… En cambio si no le hubiera mostrado mis habilidades como luchadora, mi presencia les habría sido de poca utilidad; no poseo ningún conocimiento de algún secreto sobre nuestro reino y mientras este en este reino mi acceso personal a la cuna será denegado… Podrían amenazar a mi padre con mi asesinato, pero mi padre desde el día que me envío, ya sabía que a lo mejor me tenía que sacrificar por el bien del reino. Sin embargo con el tiempo si gano su confianza, tal vez pueda ganar información.–

La sirvienta miró con compasión a la princesa, ninguna niña tenía que tratar por lo que estaba pasando esta pequeña… Sus ojos uno verde y otro de color carmesí que hace menos de dos años lo único que reflejaban era la felicidad de una niña normal de su edad, en un transcurso tan corto de tiempo habían perdido toda su vitalidad; sustituidos por una mirada profunda que parecía analizar todo lo que ocurría y así utilizar la información para conseguir sus propios fines. Aún así había algo que no había perdido sus ojos, era el brillo de amabilidad que tenía en ellos, aún ahora que se había convertido en un rehén político.

Una sonrisa agridulce se formo en la cara de la sirvienta, verdaderamente ningún niño debería pasar lo que estaba pasando esta niña. Su boca se abrió pero no para hablar sino para entonar una hermosa melodía, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con cariño el pelo rubio de la joven princesa.

Los ojos de la joven princesa se ablandaron y humedecieron, la máscara que había creado temporalmente fue desechada, pareciendo una vez más la niña de seis años que la sirvienta una vez conoció. Los pequeños brazos de la pequeña rodearon a la sirvienta y esta devolvió el abrazo con fervor.

Aunque fuera por poco tiempo su pequeña, la hija de su querida señora estaba de vuelta y aunque sabía que nunca volvería a ser la de antes juró que se encargaría de que la pequeña jamás perdiera esa inocencia y bondad que tanto la caracterizaba.

–Olivie…– susurró el moreno que se había acomodado en una de las esquinas de la habitación, observando en silencio la escena que se había revelado ante él. El muchacho le costaba creer que esa niña, era la misma joven que había visto no hace tanto tiempo; no por su edad, si no por sus ojos. La otra vez que la había visto sus ojos aunque llenos de una tristeza inmensurable, también estaban decididos, no había ni una pizca de duda en su mirada. En cambio esta niña sus ojos estaban apagados, sin vida; como si fuera una máquina sin sentimientos.

El moreno se preguntó que ocurriría a esta niña en el futuro, para que sufriera un cambio tan grande y que se convirtiera en la guerrero decidida que vio en el pasado. Un suspiro escapo del joven como la habitación y sus ocupantes comenzaron a desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

–Ya comenzamos… –

Y finalmente la oscuridad también lo engulló a él.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki Diermissen es una joven que acaba de cumplir los quince años y aunque ambos de sus padres eran japoneses sus antepasados procedían de Alemania. Hacía varias generaciones su familia se traslado a Japón a vivir, en la ciudad de Kyoto la antigua capital japonesa y durante todo este tiempo los miembros de su clan siempre conservaron su apellido. Su familia que anteriormente era numerosa, actualmente ella era la única que quedaba.<p>

Ella que había heredado el gran legado de su familia y con ese legado, también heredó la gran carga que le acompañaba.

–Señorita Diermissen…– una voz profunda habló. –parece que mis clases le son aburridas. Supongo que la razón es que comprende perfectamente lo que estoy explicando, así que no le importará resolver esta ecuación para todos nosotros.–

Tsubaki suspiro de forma inaudible los profesores siempre la habían tenido aversión, en ninguna de sus clases parecía poner atención y siempre sacaba las mejores calificaciones. Algo que siempre parecía molestar a los profesores, siempre intentaban hacerla fallar con preguntas más complicadas, preguntas pertenecientes a cursos superiores. Sus compañeros también la despreciaban, aunque en apariencia siempre la alababan y por detrás hablan mal de ella. Los chicos lo único que querían es salir con ella por su belleza, pero a ella no le tenía importaba… los susurros, insultos encubiertos, miradas despectivas todo daba igual.

La joven se levantó, permitiendo que su cabello moreno fluyera libremente por su espalda hasta llegar a la cintura; con su mano apartó un mechón de pelo que incomodaba su visión, mientras contemplaba la complicada ecuación que estaba escrita en la pizarra. Sin necesidad de calculadora en su mente Tsubaki comenzó a resolver la ecuación, al llegar a la pizarra ya había resuelto el problema… ignorando completamente la mirada de su profesor que esperaba que fallara en la respuesta.

Cogiendo la tiza comenzó a escribir el resultado del problema, podía sentir como la mirada de su profesor se oscurece al comprobar como iba resolviendo correctamente la ecuación.

–Aburrido…- no pudo evitar susurrar Tsubaki como acaba de terminar la respuesta a la ecuación correctamente para el desagrado de su profesor. Todos los días eran lo mismo para ella, las horas parecían pasar lentamente y tortuosamente. El mundo alrededor de ella parecía carecer de vida, todo lo veía en blanco y negro como si fuera una película antigua y aunque se percataba de lo que ella consideraba importante, lo demás lo olvidaba inmediatamente. No conocía el nombre de nadie en esta escuela profesor o estudiante, daba igual para ella, ellos no eran verdaderamente importantes. Incluso ahora para ella simplemente sus caras son manchas borrosas, no le era necesario recordarles.

Su vida solo tenía un propósito y lo demás no importaba.

Su cuerpo se paralizó al sentir como una presencia extranjera se manifestaba en la clase, lentamente se forzó a girar hacia el origen de aquella presencia desconocida. Mientras se giraba Tsubaki sentía como una capa de sudor frío había envuelto su cuerpo, sus manos se sentían heladas, ¿quién era esa persona que su misma presencia le hacía reaccionar de tal forma?

Finalmente de lo que para Tsubaki consideró ser una eternidad, pero que en realidad eran unos segundos; pudo encontrarse con el origen de su malestar. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en aquella persona desconocida, el color pareció volver al mundo, podía volver los rasgos de las caras de sus compañeros de clase y su profesora. Era como si un velo que hubiera llevado atado en sus ojos le fuera arrancado, para permitirla ver el mundo con libertad una vez más.

La visión se le comenzaba a hacer borrosa a la pelinegra, lo único que podía distinguir con claridad era esos ojos dorados y un par de mechones de pelo carmesí que cubrían esos ojos que la miraban de una forma que ella no sabía interpretar.

Llevaba tanto tiempo suprimiendo sus sentimientos que apenas podía diferenciarlos.

–¿Ocurre algo, Prinzessin?– susurró la joven de ojos dorados en el oído de Tsubaki.

Pero la pelirroja no recibió respuesta ya que la morena había perdido el conocimiento cayendo en sus brazos.

–Cuanto problemas me das kleine Prinzessin.–

Con ella en brazo la joven de pelo carmesíes comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida ante la miradas atónitas de los demás alumnos de la clase, sin embargo fue interrumpida por una mano que sujeto con fuerza su hombro. Los ojos dorados miraron levemente a la causa que le impedía seguir su camino, para luego que sus ojos se posaran sobre la profesora que se atrevía a interrumpir su salida.

–Eres valiente Meine Dame, sin embargo te aconsejo que me permitas seguir mi camino o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.– los ojos dorados parecían resplandecer siniestramente, provocando un estremecimiento de la profesora que se veía incapaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra y con gran rapidez como sí el cuerpo de la pelirroja estuviera ardiendo aparto su mano permitiendo que siguiera su camino.

–Parece que me equivoque Meine Dame eres una cobarde…– esta vez sus ojos miraban con burla, ridiculizándola con esa mirada juguetona. – un maestro verdadero, estaría dispuesto a sacrificar la vida por sus estudiantes, Auf Wiedersehen!

Y con esas últimas palabras abandono la clase con la morena en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>En el jardín de la madriguera, sentado y apoyándose en el árbol más antiguo que poseía el terreno de sus amigos, se encontraba Harry con sus ojos cerrados, se encontraba adormilado y se había separado de sus amigos para disfrutar un poco de la soledad; evitando así el bullicio constante que parecía haber en la casa de su mejor amigo. Aquí se encontraba relajado, solo escuchando el movimiento de las hojas por la culpa del viento y las corrientes de aires que acariciaban su piel refrescándolo.<p>

Los minutos pasaban el moreno se encontraba completamente relajado, disfrutando completamente del ambiente tan tranquilo en que se encontraba. Sin embargo pronto esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida unos pasos se acercaban a su posición.

El ojiverde abrió sus ojos perezosamente esperando encontrar a alguno de sus amigos, pero se equivocaba la persona que se acercaba a él le era desconocida, aún así tenía una extraña sensación como si lo había visto anteriormente, un extraño sentido de familiaridad y confianza. Estaba seguro que podía confiar en esta persona aunque fuera la primera vez que lo había visto.

Era un hombre que parecía haber pasado recientemente la mediana edad por lo tanto tampoco era tan mayor el ojiverde calculó que debería estar alrededor de sus sesenta años, su pelo corto es de color grisáceo al igual que el de su barba que mantenía bien cuidada, su cara apenas tenía alguna clase de arrugas y sus ojos castaños le miraban con una cierta cantidad de entretenimiento.

–Vaya creo que he venido en un mal momento, y yo que pensaba que disfrutarías de algo de compañía.–

Harry Potter tenía la sensación de que a pesar de sus palabras, el hombre había elegido venir en este momento aún sabiendo que deseaba estar solo. El anciano se sentó en una gran piedra cerca de Harry y lo observaba como si consideraba sus siguientes movimientos.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?–

El hombre masajeo su barbilla.

–Puedes llamarme Zelretch…– sonrió divertido. –y en cuanto al porque esto aquí, digamos vengo cumplir la promesa de una vieja amiga.–

El moreno se enderezó y observo con una mezcla de curiosidad y extrañeza.

–¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?– preguntó el ojiverde mientras se masajeaba las sienes, de alguna forma estaba seguro que este hombre le iba a dar a muchos problemas y aún así no podía evitar confiar en él.

–Prometí a mí amiga buscaría a alguien a quien necesitara la misma ayuda, que ella necesito una vez. Alguien que fuera digno de recibir mi conocimiento sobre este mundo y guiarle hasta que pueda hacer sus propias elecciones, ¿Eres tú esa persona o te tendré que destruir por malgastar mi tiempo?–

Harry se estremeció ante la mirada del hombre de mayor edad, esos ojos de color café mostraban una profundidad que parecía amenazar con absorberlo. La sonrisa que siempre había llevado el hombre desapareció añadió más tensión al ambiente.

Inconscientemente el moreno retrocedió unos pasos (ni siquiera se había percatado de que se había puesto de pie) cuando Zelretch se acercó a él, cerró con fuerza sus ojos al ver como la mano del hombre se acercaba a él sin saber que esperar.

Entonces lo sintió su pelo indomable fue revuelto cariñosamente por el hombre, dejando sin habla al ojiverde.

–Ja, Ja, realmente eres igual que ella.– comentó su voz completamente llena de humor y rompiendo así el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado. –Tan fácil de embromar.–

Lamentablemente el moreno no considero tan divertido lo que acaba de ocurrir, su mente pensando mil formas diferentes para vengarse del hombre mayor.

–Bueno nos veremos aquí mismo en dos días, estoy seguro que para entonces veras este mundo desde una nueva perspectiva.–

–Un momento yo nunca he dicho que aceptaba tu ayuda.– protesto el ojiverde todavía molestado por la broma de su futuro mentor.

Zelretch ignoró las palabras del moreno y comenzó a abandonar el lugar. Harry suspiró con frustración ante las acciones de Zelretch que lo había ignorado completamente y extrañamente esperaba con ansia el nuevo encuentro con el hombre mayor, no que alguna vez lo reconocería en voz alta.

–¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estas?–

Harry gimió al escuchar la voz de sus amigos, ahora se preguntaba que es lo que tenía que decirles, quería mantener la reunión con Zelretch en secreto. Maldijo a Zelretch por meterle en estas situaciones y sabía que solo era el primero de los problemas que iba a darle.

* * *

><p>Nanoha se sintió atontada, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido ante la noticia.<p>

Seis meses…

Durante seis meses tenía que abandonar su hogar, para ir a un lugar desconocido solo para realizar un entrenamiento especial. No podría tener contacto con ninguna de sus amigas, la imagen de Fate apareció brevemente por su mente, tampoco podía llevar a Raising Heart con ella.

Por primera vez en su vida Nanoha comenzó a sentir resentimiento contra su padre y sus ilógicas acciones.

Con ira comenzó a empaquetar su ropa en la maleta, a la mañana siguiente saldrían para su destino sea cual sea ese lugar en donde sería separada de sus amigos y su familia durante tanto tiempo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ocurría esto?

La castaña ya no pudo retener más las lágrimas que cayeron libremente por su cara y se permitió llorar libremente. En ningún momento notó la figura de su padre en la puerta de su habitación su cara grabada con una tristeza interminable.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente una hora antes del amanecer el patriarca de la familia Takamichi observaba a su invitada en silencio después de haber explicado sus acciones del día anterior.<p>

–Tú eres tonto…– declaró Rika mirando incrédulamente a Shiro. –Me acabas de demostrar que eres un completo idiota, realmente le dijiste a tú hija que se iba a entrenar fuera de la ciudad durante seis meses. En un lugar donde no podría comunicarse con sus amigos y no le diste ninguna razón del porque la mandabas a ese lugar. Definitivamente eres idiota.–

Shiro suspiró frustrado y agotado, realmente no quería haberle comunicado de esa forma la noticias a su hija, sin embargo después de haber visto a la castaña por primera vez en tantos años y que le revelara tantas cosas le puso sobre el borde, desgraciadamente fue su hija quien sufrió descargando en ella la frustración que sentía.

–Tienes razón mi forma de comunicar las noticias a mi hija fue estúpida e imperdonable.– concordó Shiro mirando con seriedad a su invitada.

Rika sonrió levemente ante la contestación de Shiro realmente no había cambiado tanto.

–Venga, venga, no exageres… Solo tienes que pedir disculpas a la pequeña Nanoha y todo resuelto, recuerda que nadie es perfecto y que una pequeña riña entre padres e hijo no es nada raro.– le consoló la castaña.

–Aún así…–

Rika se encogió levemente pensando que Shiro estaba exagerando demasiado la situación, pero ella tampoco tenía hijos así que tampoco opinar realmente.

–Cambiando de tema… No esperaba que nos llamaras para entrenar a Nanoha, ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?–

–Tenías razón, he perdido mucha habilidad y tardaré tiempo recuperarla. Vosotros sois los mejores preparados para hacerlo.– reconoció de mala gana el anterior guardaespaldas.

–Veo que estas entusiasmado ante la idea deque entrenemos a tu hija.– murmuró con sarcasmo Rika ante el tono usado por Shiro.

–Solo hago lo que creo mejor para mi hija.–

La castaña sacudió la cabeza entretenida.

–Realmente te pareces a él… Sois igual de protectores con aquellos que os importan y también sois igual de cabezotas.– comentó con una sonrisa dulce y angelical.

Shiro enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, realmente odiaba ser comparado con esa persona. Encima ahora la castaña estaba en ese humor juguetón en la que si no la tratas con cuidado podría ser muy peligroso para tu salud mental.

–Me pregunto Nanoha como será, después de todo ella será mi estudiante principal. Aunque te aseguro que la cuidaré muy bien.– la sonrisa de Rika se había agrandado al pensar en sus planes para los próximos meses.

Shiro palideció ligeramente, conocía perfectamente a la castaña y sabía que perfectamente que durante estos años no habría cambiado, la preocupación por el bienestar por su hija aumentó.

–Eso no me tranquiliza…–

El patriarca de la familia Takamichi palideció aún más que lo que estaba hace unos momentos, creía que había susurrado su comentario lo suficientemente bajo para que Rika no se enterara; pero parece que no fue lo suficiente bajo. La luz en el cuarto comenzó a disminuir de intensidad, a continuación se pudieron escuchar unos escalofriantes pasos en toda la habitación y luego el sonido del tintineo de unas cadenas puso la piel de gallina a Shiro. Una fuerte opresión impedía moverse al antiguo guardaespaldas que estaba empapado en sudor frío, sus ojos se ensancharon de terror al ver como la puerta de la habitación comenzaba a abrirse; muy lentamente mostrando una figura indistinguible detrás de ella, solo se podía distinguir un ojo que estaba centrado en Shiro.

–Fu, Fu, Fu, Creo que he escuchado he escuchado mal y en realidad estas aliviado de que cuide de la pequeña Nanoha, ¿verdad?– la voz tremendamente alegre de Rika quien parecía no ser afectada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, en realidad a su alrededor la oscuridad era más densa todavía.

Shiro tragó con dificultad y cabeceó con rapidez incapaz de contestarle a la castaña. Rika sonrió contenta con la respuesta aterrorizada del patriarca de la familia Takamichi y todo volvió a la normalidad.

–¿Qu… Qué demonios era eso?– logró preguntar Shiro todavía sin haberse recuperado del todo.

Rika ladeo su cabeza y miró con inocencia a Shiro como sino supiera de lo que estuviera hablando, sino la conociera tan bien el castaño habría sido engañado.

–¿A que te refieres pequeño Shiro?–

El castaño sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y no pudo evitar pensar en que si era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Shiro al imaginarse a su hija, aprendiendo la ilusión o lo que fuera que acabara de ocurrir.

–Y bien vamos que quiero volver a ver la pequeñaja, después de tantos años seguro que no se acuerda de mí.– comentó con impaciencia.

Shiro miro con cansancio a la castaña, lo estaba ocurriendo le estaba afectando demasiado. Sin decir nada más comenzó a andar hacia la habitación de su hija, guiando a su invitada con reticencia.

* * *

><p>La sala del trono del palacio de Shutra se extrañamente silenciosa, solo tres personas se encontraban en ella y una de ellas solo observaba lo que estaba ocurriendo en silencio; sin poder actuar con el resto de personas que lo rodeaban aunque lo deseara.<p>

Esa persona era chico de pelo negro siempre encubierto por las sombras que impedían saber su identidad, ni el mismo muchacho sabía quien era él. Siempre que despertaba aparecía en este extraño mundo, donde le eran mostrados momentos claves del pasado de un Imperio cuyo fin ya llego hace tanto tiempo. Desconocía por que le mostraban esas escenas del pasado, solo esperaba que con el tiempo pudiera descubrir su identidad y como salir de ese lugar.

Pero ahora solo podía observar en silencio lo que ocurría.

Las otras dos personas que se encontraban en la sala del trono eran el rey Alfine y su hijo Claus. El rey era joven no parecía haber sobrepasado los treinta años, su pelo era del mismo color que el de su hijo un verde pálido y le llegaba a los hombros. Sus ojos en cambios eran de diferente color que los de su hijo, eran de un color azul oscuro en ellos se podía ver la sabiduría que había ganado después de haber presenciado y participado en tantas batallas. Una cicatriz de unos cuatro centímetros se podía observar cerca de su ojo derecho, sin duda habiéndolo recibido en una batalla.

–Padre… no entiendo, ¿Por qué retenemos a la princesa Olivie?– los ojos del príncipe observaba a su padre intentando descifrar las intenciones de este.– Acaso no somos sus aliados.–

–Hijo mío, eres el futuro gobernante de Shutra… Si no eres capaz de entender mis verdaderas intenciones, entonces he sobreestimado tus habilidades.

El joven príncipe se estremeció ante las palabras de su padre, pocas veces su padre le habría tratado de esa forma. Siempre parecía orgulloso de sus logros y habilidades que excedieron a la mayoría de los magos.

–Ve a tus habitaciones y reflexionas sobre mis acciones, descubre mis verdaderas razones y explícamelas. Eres el futuro gobernante de este reino, es necesario que descubras las verdades ocultas con facilidad por el bien de nuestra gente.–

El príncipe cabeceo y abandono la sala cabizbajo desanimado por las palabras de su padre.

El trono comenzó a desaparecer abandonando solo al joven de pelo moreno, que reflexionaba sobre lo que acaba de ver.

–Entonces no deseaban realmente usar a la pequeña princesa para aumentar su poder.– murmuró el muchacho pensando en las verdaderas razones del rey para tener en su custodia a la princesa Olivie, cuando no parecía traerle ninguna ganancia para él y su reino. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios si solo tuviera más información, pero solo tenía lo que había visto en estas visiones.

**Fin del capitulo 1**

**Glosario**

**Prinzessin:** princesa.

**kleine Prinzessin:** pequeña princesa.

**Meine Dame:** Mi señora.

**Auf Wiedersehen!:** Adios.

Al fin he podido actualizar el capitulo, espero que os haya gustado a todos y os aseguro el próximo no tardara tanto como este y será bastante más largo que este. Gracias Mizuki por avisarme por los errores del capitulo te lo agradezco.


	3. Aviso Importante

**N.A.** Quería avisar a todo el mundo, que no he desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra y que voy a continuar con mis historias. Como algunos ya saben he estado en estado muy grabe en el hospital y aún estoy recuperándome de las secuelas de lo que me ha ocurrido.

Espero que este fin de semana ya podré actualizar un capitulo de todas mis historias, pero no os lo puedo asegurar mi estado de salud ha empeorado un poco esta semana. Sin embargo lo intentaré hacer.

Un saludo a todos ^


End file.
